My Dearest Sensei
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Request dari rdb a.k.a Lumut van Rocefould. "Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan,” Madara menyentuh lembut dagu Itachi dan menaikkannya sedikit sehingga mata mereka bisa bertemu. “Aishiteru, Itachi...” MadaIta. RnR please...


**My Dearest Sensei  
**Fanfic MadaIta request dari red-deimon-beta a.k.a Lumut van Rocefould

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto

Enjoy!

xxx

Uchiha Madara, seorang remaja yang terlahir dalam keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dan baru saja berulang tahun yang ke-18. Memiliki wajah yang cukup rupawan seperti halnya Uchiha-Uchiha yang lain sehingga menjadikannya masuk dalam daftar orang-orang terpopuler di sekolahnya, SMAN 1 Konoha. Suaranya yang "_magis_" dan kemampuannya dalam segala bidang olahraga yang bahkan tidak cukup bila hanya diancungi jempol, mampu memikat wanita manapun dengan mudah. Murid-murid perempuan yang mengaguminya diam-diam membentuk "Uchiha Madara Fans Club", sebuah klub aneh bin ajaib berisikan para fans Madara yang dipelopori oleh seorang siswi bernama Lumut. (author ditendang)

Tapi, _tak ada gading yang tak retak_. Ya, tidak ada yang sempurna di muka bumi ini. Di mana pun ia berada—di dunia fiksi maupun non-fiksi—sama saja. Sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke, saudara jauh Madara yang masih duduk di bangku SMP. Tampan, jenius, _cool_, tapi rambut anti airnya seperti pantat ayam kalah berantem. Atau Hyuuga Neji, siswa jenius nan kalem yang tak kalah tampan dan _cool_-nya dari Madara dan Sasuke tapi mengidap sindrom _sistercomplex_ taraf akut. Begitupula dengan Madara. Di balik segala kesempurnaan fisiknya, kemampuan otaknya dalam berpikir hampir sama dengan nol.

Nol. Ya, sangat cacat. Terutama dalam bidang ilmu eksakta. Selain itu, sikap dan perilakunya yang menyimpang menjadikannya masuk ke dalam _blacklist _para dewan guru—walaupun ia masuk dalam _whitelist_ para siswi. Mulai dari cara berpakaiannya yang terkesan sembarangan—tidak memakai dasi, kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan ke celana dan 2 kancing teratasnya dibiarkan tidak dikancing, dan jas yang hanya disampirkan di pundak—sampai sering membolos pelajaran dan melanggar tata tertib sekolah lainnya.

Uchiha Madara adalah seorang berandal, bahkan namanya sudah sangat dikenal oleh para yakuza yang beroperasi di wilayah Konoha. Ya, benar. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Banyak yang mengatakan ia seorang pecandu narkoba. Banyak yang mengatakan ia seorang pemabuk, suka minum minuman keras. Banyak yang mengatakan ia sudah pernah mencuri, merampok, bahkan membunuh bersama yakuza. Banyak yang mengatakan ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan seks bebas. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya selain Tuhan, saya sebagai author, dan Madara sendiri.

Tidak. Madara memiliki harga diri Uchiha yang sangat tinggi dan masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dapat mencoreng nama besar Uchiha yang disandangnya itu di mata masyarakat luas. Boleh saja ia bersikap berandal di sekolah. Tapi itu tidak berarti ia benar-benar melakukan hal-hal nista tersebut.

Satu hal lain, seks bebas. Madara tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya, baik dengan pria maupun wanita. Ada yang tahu kenapa saya sebutkan pria? Ya, karena Madara adalah seorang _gay_. Heran? Tidak percaya? Buktinya, ia tidak pernah melirik wanita. Banyak siswi di sekolahnya yang mengejarnya, namun apa yang mereka dapat? Tidak ada, lirikan dari sudut mata pun tidak. Yang kedua, setiap kali "_orang itu_" lewat di dekatnya, Madara selalu terbengong-bengong menatapnya.

"_Orang itu_" adalah Uchiha Itachi, saudara jauh Madara yang juga adalah kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah laki-laki yang dinobatkan menjadi siswa terpintar sekaligus siswa terpopuler di SMAN 1 Konoha. Menolak masuk kelas akselerasi padahal bisa masuk tanpa susah payah dengan otaknya yang brilian karena ia masih ingin menikmati masa-masa SMA seperti remaja-remaja lain. Tidak perlu otak sejenius Itachi untuk bisa tahu kalau masa SMA adalah masa terindah.

Madara mengidolakannya—tidak, ia memujanya. Entah sejak kapan ia menaruh hati pada sepupunya itu. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat Madara sukar mengalihkan pandangan walau hanya sedetik. Rambutnya yang panjang dan terlihat lembut dan halus terikat rapi, membuat Madara gatal ingin melepas ikatan rambut itu dan menyusupkan jari-jarinya dan membelai lembut rambutnya yang hitam itu. Tubuhnya yang... err, seksi?—membuat Madara bernafsu ingin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pujaan hatinya itu dan mendekapnya erat. Hanya ada satu kata, posesif.

Dan sekarang, pujaan hatinya itu sedang duduk di hadapannya. Ya, duduk di hadapannya—tapi tidak menatapnya. Bisa kubayangkan ada tanda tanya menggantung tepat di atas kepala kalian.

Tadi siang sepulang sekolah, Hashirama Senju-sensei memanggil Madara ke kantor. Beliau adalah wali kelas XII-3, kelas di mana Madara ditempatkan. Hashirama-sensei menyuruh Madara untuk belajar lebih giat—bahkan kalau perlu mengikuti bimbingan belajar tapi sudah pasti ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Madara—dan mengurangi aktivitas-aktivitas yang bisa mengganggu nilainya dalam bidang akademis maupun non-akademis karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan Ujian Nasional. Tapi karena Madara hanya asal mengangguk saja, Hashirama-sensei akhirnya memakai jalan lain. Beliau meminta tolong seseorang untuk membimbing Madara. Dan orang itu adalah... –sudah bisa kalian tebak, kan?—Uchiha Itachi.

Walaupun Itachi dua tahun lebih muda dari Madara, tapi kemampuannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi, begitu pikir Hashirama-sensei. Beliau pikir, Itachi adalah sosok yang tepat untuk menjadi pembimbing Madara dalam bidang akademis dan pembentukan kepribadian (A/N. Tau kan yang di rapot yang ada kerapihan, kedisiplinan, dll? Nilai kedisiplinan saya D loh :P). Nilai sempurna sering menghiasi kertas ulangannya, tugasnya, buku nilai yang dipegang guru, dan tentu saja di rapot. Nilai kepribadiannya juga hampir selalu A atau sangat baik. Bila semua itu dibandingkan dengan Madara, wah, bagai langit dan bumi.

Itachi sudah menyetujui akan menjadi guru pembimbing sementara Madara. Dan reaksi Madara? Jangan ditanya. _Kesempatan emas kok disia-siakan?_ pikirnya. Kesempatan langka untuk bisa berduaan hanya dengan Itachi mana bisa dibiarkan berlalu begitu saja. Dan begitulah, Madara juga menyetujuinya.

xxx

Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7:20 malam, berarti baru 20 menit Itachi duduk di depan Madara. Namun itu sudah bagaikan berjam-jam bagi Madara. Sejak Itachi masuk ke kamarnya, tak henti-hentinya ia memandang sepupunya yang lebih muda itu. Sementara Itachi sedang mengajarkan Madara rumus Kalkulus, yang diajari hanya bertopang dagu sambil senyum-senyum, sama sekali tak memperhatikan penjelasan Itachi.

Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada satu titik, Uchiha Itachi. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Itachi dan tak pernah sekalipun senyuman hilang dari wajahnya sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Itachi, bukan yang lain. Bukan rumus-rumus semrawut yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Itachi namun **Itachi**. Hanya Itachi.

Madara sedang mengagumi tubuh sempurna Itachi. Rambut panjangnya yang seperti biasa terikat rapi membuat leher jenjangnya terlihat jelas. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi bergerak-gerak sensual membuat Madara ingin menempelkan bibirnya di sana dan mengklaim Itachi sebagai miliknya. Miliknya.

Itachi yang akhirnya sadar kalau Madara tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya dan malah memperhatikan dirinya, merasa tidak nyaman. Ia meletakkan pensil yang dipegangnya dan memanggil-manggil kakak sepupunya itu. "Madara-niisan..."

Tidak ada respon. Madara masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Madara-niisan..." panggil Itachi lagi.

Tetap tidak ada respon. Itachi sadar kalau hanya dengan panggilan tidak akan cukup, maka ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Madara pelan. "Niisan, jangan bengong..."

Madara akhirnya sadar. Koneksinya dengan dunia khayalannya terputus. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, ia berkata, "apa?"

"Hhh..." Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Niisan sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan pejelasanku ya?"

Terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, Madara hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "maaf, ya... Bisa diulang dari awal?"

Dan begitulah, Itachi mengulang penjelasannya, tetapi pikiran Madara ternyata kembali terkoneksi dengan dunia khayalannya. Begitulah seterusnya, hingga akhirnya tiba pukul 9.00 malam, saatnya Itachi untuk pulang.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu kuantar?" tanya Madara memastikan. Yang ditanya kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, niisan. Rumahku kan tidak terlalu jauh. Sudah ya..."

"Hati-hati," kata Madara. Ia beranjak dari depan pintu setelah sosok Itachi menghilang dari pandangan dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah pintu ia kunci, ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan mulai berkhayal lagi.

Selama hampir setengah jam ia terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya ia tiba-tiba terbangun dan berdiri tegak sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Baiklah! Besok harus kuutarakan perasaanku padanya!"

xxx

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan, menandakan ada yang bertamu. Madara melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 7:10. _Mungkin itu dia_, pikirnya sembari menuruni tangga. "Ya, tunggu sebentar!" serunya.

Dan benar saja. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia langsung bertemu muka dengan laki-laki yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. "Hai, niisan. Maaf aku agak terlambat," kata Itachi.

"Ah, tidak apa..." jawab Madara agak gugup. Tentu saja gugup karena ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Itachi. "Ayo, masuk."

Begitu Itachi melangkah masuk ke rumah, ia menyadari ada yang tidak biasa dengan rumah itu. "Niisan, Ojisan dan Obasan ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Mereka ada perlu di luar kota sampai minggu depan, jadi untuk sementara aku tinggal sendiri," jawab Madara. _Waktunya sangat tepat, kan?_ lanjutnya dalam hati. _Aku bisa menlancarkan aksiku tanpa bisa diganggu oleh siapapun_.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menaiki anak tangga dan masuk ke kamar Madara. Sang pemilik kamar kembali turun untuk mengambil minuman. Dibukanya kulkas dan diambilnya sebotol besar sake dan dua buah gelas dari rak piring. Sake? Ya. Kalau ingin rencananya berhasil maka ia sangat membutuhkan sake.

Sekembalinya ke kamarnya, ia langsung mendapat pertanyaan, "kok sake? Buat siapa? Aku kan belum cukup umur..."

Madara meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja kecil di tengah ruangan yang disiapkan untuk mereka belajar. Ia membuka tutup botol sake dan menuang isinya ke kedua gelas yang tadi dibawanya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa... Hanya segelas kok..." katanya sambil menyodorkan gelas yang sudah terisi penuh untuk partner-nya malam itu.

Itachi memandang ragu gelas berisi sake di depannya itu lalu berganti ke kakak sepupunya itu. Dilihatnya Madara sudah menghabiskan bagiannya dan sedang menuang sake lagi ke gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Ia lalu memandang gelas sake di depannya lagi. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya ia menyerah. Diambilnya gelas itu dan meneguk isinya. Tubuhnya langsung menghangat, tentu saja. Ia juga merasa kepalanya agak pusing. Mungkin itu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia meminum sake.

Tak terasa gelas yang dipegangnya kini sudah kosong. Saat itulah ia mendengar Madara berkata, "bagaimana? Enak?"

Itachi tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing namun perasaannya sangat baik. Hanya ada satu jawaban yang melintas di kepalanya."Aneh," jawabnya singkat.

Madara tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau mau lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat botol sake yang dipegangnya. Melihat Itachi mengangguk, ia mengisi kembali gelas Itachi yang sudah kosong dengan sake hingga penuh. Setelah itu, ia juga mengisi kembali gelasnya yang sudah kosong untuk yang ketiga kalinya hingga penuh.

xxx

Itachi meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, sudah tidak kuat untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan berat. Tentu saja. Ia sudah menghabiskan 4 gelas sake. Untuk seorang pemula, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Madara melihat pujaan hatinya sudah tak berdaya. _Sepertinya ia sudah mabuk. Sekaranglah saatnya!_ pikirnya. Ia beranjak dan berlutut di sebelah Uchiha yang lebih muda itu. Disibakkannya rambut yang menutupi wajah tampan Itachi dan ia tersenyum.

"Niisan..." panggil Itachi lemah. "Minum berapa gelas?"

Madara berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Sekitar 8 gelas. Kenapa?"

"Kok kuat?"

Lagi-lagi Madara tersenyum. "Sudahlah Itachi, tak usah kau pikirkan hal itu. Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan. Sebelumnya," Madara menyentuh lembut dagu Itachi dan menaikkannya sedikit sehingga mata mereka bisa bertemu. "Aishiteru, Itachi..."

"Niisan pasti bercanda."

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku menginginkanmu, Itachi..."

Itachi terbengong sebentar lalu tertawa pelan. Madara yang kebingungan bertanya, "kenapa?"

"Hmph... Habisnya... Tak kusangka niisan punya perasaan yang sama denganku..." kata Itachi santai. "Kukira itu hanya perasaanku saja..."

Rencananya berhasil. Ya, sukses besar malah. Madara membuat mabuk Itachi terlebih dahulu sebelum menyatakan perasaannya. Kenapa? Orang mabuk biasanya akan berkata apa adanya alias berkata sesuai dengan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya. Dengan kata lain, jujur. Selain itu, sake membuat perasaan peminumnya lebih tenang, dan itu sangat membantu Madara untuk tidak gugup saat menyatakannya. Tambah lagi, kalau ternyata perasaannya tersampaikan dengan cara yang memalukan dan atau ditolak, kedua belah pihak—Madara dan Itachi—akan lupa kejadian itu ketika mereka sadar nanti.

"Jadi..."

"Aishiteru, Niisan..."

Madara merasa jantungnya akan meledak karena saking senangnya. Hati Itachi kini telah menjadi miliknya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya tiba juga saat seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi. Sambil menutup mata, diklaimnya bibir Itachi sebagai miliknya seorang. Dan Madara merasa lebih senang begitu Itachi merespon balik. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Itachi dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan lengan Itachi merangkak naik dan memeluk leher Madara.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Madara mengangkat tubuh Itachi, menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_ tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Dibaringkannya tubuh Itachi di atas kasurnya dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Wajah keduanya sudah sangat merah karena mabuk, malu, dan kehabisan nafas. Sambil mengatur nafas, mereka juga mengatur detak jantung mereka yang sudah sangat liar.

Setelah detak jantung dan nafasnya terkendali, Madara menunduk dan berbisik di dekat telinga Itachi, membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda itu sedikit merinding. "Aishiteru, Itachi..."

"Hm..."

Dan Madara kembali mengklaim bibir Itachi dan mulai "menjelajah"....

**Terpaksa diakhiri sampai di sini demi keamanan rating ^_^**

Author: *ketawa histeris* "Huahahahahaha!!! Tadinya ada lemon-nya, tapi karena dirasa aneh setelah saya baca ulang, akhirnya **bagian lemon-nya dihapus**!!! Ternyata otak saya cukup hentai!!" *ketawa histeris lagi* *dilempar bakiak* "Gimana, Deb? Utangku udah lunas nih... Puas nggak?"

Akhirnya saya kembali menulis fanfic di fandom ini setelah "_kabur_" hampir setahun yang lalu. Padahal, saya masih ada utang update-an satu fic:D Dan saya di-rikues fic MadaIta, padahal saya sukanya ItaNeji sama NejiSasu~

Ah, sudahlah. Ayo semua, kutunggu kesan-kesannya ya!!!


End file.
